4 days with him
by Lostalice1234
Summary: A freak storm leaves Claire stranded in Owens bungalow with him, good or bad? I think good ;)
1. Freak storm

4 days with him.

It started off a sunny day but turned into a dangerous storm, but it didn't stop Claire getting the job done. Her boss had sent her to go see Owen so he could view the new raptor cage and see if it was safe enough, she hated her boss sending her out in this storm but she was glad he did aswell. It had been 3 weeks since she saw Owen, ever since they kissed that day when the indominous had escaped she wanted to be near him again. She had a huge crush on him and everytime his name was mentioned her insides would go funny, about 1 hour later she arrived at his bungalow she parked under a tree hoping it wouldn't get dirty without hesitation she jumped out of the car and ran to his door. "Mr grady?... Mr Grady!" She shouted when there was no answer, she decided to check the door knob, it was unlocked she giggled to herself before entering.

She was dripping wet from the rain and was surpised when she saw his bungaglow, it was much cleaner than she expected she saw photos on the fridge of his beloved raptors and family photos but her eyes caught one photo inperticular, it wasn't family or the raptors

, it was her. Owen had a photo of her, she thought to herself that her eyes where playing tricks on her, she closed them then opened them, the photo was still there. She walked away from it with a huge smile on her face, then came towards a wooden door, so she pushed it open and walked into Owens bedroom. Just then Owen walked out of the shower dripping wet to find Claire standing there, Claire turned out to find Owen standing there with a towel around his waist both making eye contact.

"Claire" Owen said with a happy expression on his face, his eyes trailed down her neck to her cleavage, towards her legs and then back up again, he could see the outline of her underwear, she was soaking wet. "I should leave" Claire said turning around when a hand stopped her, she was turned around to face Owen "do you think i'm going to let you go back out in that storm" he pointed towards the window "let me get you something to wear, your soaking wet" he walked towards the wardrobe and picked a random shirt out and handed it to her. She looked up towards him before saying "thank you" and walked towards the bathroom to get changed, while she was getting changed Owen got into his boxers and hung the towel over the end of the bed to dry.

Claire stepped put of her wet clothes and into Owens shirt, it smelt of him and she loved it. She opened the door and said "i've hung my clothes over the rail in there if that's okay" Owen nodded "that's fine" they both entered the living area, claire sat down and Owen made some coffee and handed it to Claire before sitting next to her. "So what brings you here?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee, Claire stopped she didn't want to say she was here for him "i needed you to come check out the new raptor cage for blue, i just wanted to know if it was safe eno-" she stopped at that part. Owen turned his head to her seeing her face covered in fear, he placed his coffee on the table then onto her knee and rubbed it "it wasn't your fault that happened that day" he said with a comforting voice she placed the cup on the coffee table and turned to Owen "it was, so many people died that day Owen annd i feel like i'm to blame". A tear ran down her cheek, which was wiped by Owen thumb, he cupped her face then placed a gently kiss onto her lips he then whispered "it wasn't" they both opened their eyes, Owen had his hand still cupping her face, he slowly took it away not breaking the eye contact. She lent forward and kissed him again this time deeply, he smiled against her lips and he pushed her back gently so her head was resting on the arm of the sofa. Soon after that they were both asleep, claire wrapped in his arms, comforting and protecting her.


	2. Us'

Early that morning Claire had woken up to find that Owen was still asleep, he looked cute asleep she thought to herself, she sat up and tiptoed towards the window to find the storm was still going. 'I'm never going to get back at this rate' she thought to herself, but she couldn't help the silence and calmness around here, its not like this back in my apartment but the view is amazing, she remebered that day when she came to get Owen to check out the idominous and how romantic it was with the sunset. "Morning beautiful" she turned around to find Owen sitting up on the sofa "morning" she replied with a smile on her face. "How did you sleep?" Owen asked placing his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Great with you" she said turning around and giving a light kiss on his lips, she walked over to the bedroom to see if her clothes were dry, 'still wet' she thought to herself. "Claire, may want to see this" Owen shouted, she wondered what he meant so as she walked into the living, the. She knew why. "This freak weather has had the country in flooding and damages in every area, so i must warn you don't go outside until its cleared up, the storm will last 4 days before anyone must go outside" Claire looked at Owen "looks like i'm with you for 4 more days" she said giggling, he turned to her "i'm okay with that" he replied.

A few hours later they had decided to play a game of hide and seek, Owen counted and Claire hid she ran around the house trying to find a place to hide her eyes darted towards the wardrobe door, she heard Owen counting down so she hid there very silently. Silence, that's all there was then BANG the door was pulled open makig her jump and he had pulled her out with such force knocking them both to the floor, they both giggled, then she kissed him again he cupped her face again this time moving his other hand up her shirt making her shiver. She put both hands onto his cheeks and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. "Your a great kisser, you know that?" Claire said against his lips, she felt him smile. He broke the kiss and helped her get up, "i love it here Owen, it's beautiful" she said looking out the window at the wind and rain "yeah like you" was his response, she turned around to find him centimeters away from her, she glanced over to the fridge to find that picture of her still there. "Let's talk" he said takinher hand and moving her over to the sofa and they both sat down.

"What about?" She said with a smile on her face, he looked deeply into her eyes, they were beautiful "us" they eye contact lasted a few minutes before Claire said softly "i love you Owen" he replied "i love you too", she said again "i mean it i love you, i haven't said that for years to anyone" he knew she meant it and he loved her saying it "through my relationships, i thought i was in love... i was engaged once, i boarded a plane to new york to surprise him, but as i walked in through the door i saw him with another woman i was so shocked and upset that i was so scared of falling in love again. So afraid of getting my heart broken and picking up the pie-" a hand was placed on Claires cheek, wiping away the tears "i love you Claire, i mean that too, i would never ever break your heart" she smiled slightly before leaning in and kissing him gently. After the kiss she leaned back and said "i just realised i had a bag of clothes in the car, i should go get them" she went to get up but the quickly dragged down again "i'll get them" without hesitation he ran to the door opened it, ran out towards claire car, grabbed the bag and ran back in. She laughed as he came through the door dripping wet. Later that evening they climbed into bed together, Owen put an arm around her protecting her again, Claire decided to face him and they fell asleep.


	3. special night

Owen woke that morning to find Claire still fast alseep, he slowly took his arm off of her and walked into the living area he looked at the fridge to find the picture of claire there 'oh good god' he thought to himself as he banged his head agaisnt the door 'she must of saw that' he didn't want to hide it but he was embarrsed that she thought it was creepy that he had a picture of her in his house. Thunder roared outside and he could here the rain hitting the window, it reminded him that night when him and Claire went on their first date and it was a disater, he'd always liked her and he felt something different with her than any other girl he's been with. "Morning baby" he her a gently voice from behind him, "morning beautiful, want some coffee?" He replied, she nodded and went into the bedroom to get changed. She changed into her pjs from her bag, 'thank god i kept that in my car' she thought too herself, then she came across her underwear she looked at it for a few seconds before havi a cheeky smile on her face. She came out of the bedroom to find Owen trying to find a signal on the tv, "let me try" she said before hitting the of the tv making it stoo glitching, Owen looked at her then laughed before sitting back of the sofa with claire next to him putting an arm around her. "Give me the remote" claire asked so Owen handed it to her and she browsed through the channels before finding a horror film, she glanced up at Owen before he nodded and they relaxed watching the film.

Nighttime was drawing nearer and Owen decided to go to bed but Claire had a plan. "Hey Owen, don't go to sleep yet, i've got a suprise for you" she said seductively, this caught Owen attention "so i should wait in there?" He said with a cheeky smile on his face, she nodded and he did what she said, she raced into the bathroom with her bag her heart was pounding she pulled out some sexy underwear she didn't realised was in there and changed into it. She looked into the mirror and took a deep breathe before heading towards the door a saying "you ready?" Owen said "yes" she opened the door slowly and walked towards the end of the bed. Owens couldn't take his eyes off her, she was wearing his shirt, he stood up and took his shirt off and jeans before kissing her lips passionatly and placing her on the bed. He started to unbutton the shirt and opened it with his lips still in hers, then he broke the kiss you find her wearing a blue lace bra and thong but noticing a scar on her hip, he touched it gently when he heard Claire speak "it happened when the indominous escaped it grabbed me and made a scar" she was surprised to feel Owens lips kiss the scar the towards her womanhood before pulling her thong down her thighs. He layed soft kisses on her thighs which may her shiver before licking her, she moaned alittle so he conintued on, making her moans louder and louder licking her over and over again pushing his tongue inside her. After he was done he went back up to her lips and kissed them then slipping out of his underwear looked deeply into her eyes and asked softly "you ready" she smiled "always" he let a small laugh before entering himself into her, a moan left her lips once he was fully entered. She felt waves of pleasure overcome her he'd almost take himself out beofre pushing back into her, when she felt herself almost orgasim she dung her nails into Owens back and bit his shoulder to conceal her moan. After they had finished they fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Natures garden

Owen woke that morning feeling amazing him and claire had made love for the first time last night, he go out of bed and quietly walked towards the window to find that the storm had cleared up he was relieved of that but that would mean Claire would have to go home, he didn't want her to leave he thought to himself then his eyes widened he gave a faint smile then walked over to the bathroom and decided to have a shower. Claire woke a little while after him and her water droplets, she thought it was the storm outside but was shocked it wasn't she walked over to the window wrapping the blanket around her and saw sunshine for the first time in 4 days, but she didn't want to leave Owen, she loved being around him, she felt safe. She walked over to the bathroom door before dropping the blanket onto the floor compeletly naked, she opened it quietly and stepped in, she got closer to the curtain before yanking it the side making Owen jump she loved his reaction and it made her laugh, he laughed aswell "you just gonna stand there or let me in?" She said with a wink, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled him making heart pounding love.

After that amazing shower Claire had decided to go make herself a drink, considering that she knew Owens bungalow alot more now when she heard Owen step through "hey, can i ask you something?" This got Claires attention "sure whats going through your head?", he gave her a faint smile "these last few days have been amazing Claire, i mean that but-" she saw him finding it hard to finish she walked over to him and placed a gently hand on his arm before saying "buut" she then felt his arm become less tense "i don't want you to go". "Me either" she said catching his attention "do you wanna spend a few more days here with me?" She lent forward to kiss him then leaning backwards saying "yes, i'd love to". He walked over to a pot on the side and undone the lid, took a peak then closed it back up again "i wanna take you on a date, considering we didn't have a very good first one" he said walking back up to her "well Owen, its usually the date then sex isn't it" his eyes lit up while she giggled "yes i would love to go on a 'date' with you". A few hours later they were both ready Owen was wearing trousers and a sort of smart shirt them Claire came out looking very casual before exiting the house and into Claires car. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She glanced over to Owen, he pointed forward the left.

About half an hour later they arrived at a beautiful garden house, she stepped out of the car and walked towards the gate when she heard keys being jangled Owen had got the keys to the padlock on the gate and unlocked it. "We going to get in trouble Owen!" She whispered when Owen placed a gentle finger on her lips "no ones going to find out are they" giving her a wink and then they both stepped in. The place was amazing everywhere you looked there was beauty while Claire was admiring the scene Owen had his eyes on her the whole time he loved to make her smile, then they came across a balcony which showed more view she ran over to the edge and was amazed. "Claire?" She turned around to find Owen getting closer "yes?" She replied "i love you with all of my heart and i never want to loose you, i knoe you haven't had the greatest of relationships and-" he paused, then slowly getting on one knee looked into her eyes, she was breathing heavily now "i've known you for almost 3 years Claire and we've only been on one date i know that, but i can't look at anyone else the way i look and feel about you, so would you do the honour of becoming Mrs Grady?" Claire was crying worh happiness "yes Owen, i do". He pulled a silver ring with 3 crystals out of his locket and placed it on her finger 'perfect fit' she thought to herself then he lifted her up and gave her a huge kiss.


End file.
